The Little Things
by La Vita a Colori
Summary: A smoozy, fluffy GinHiji dribble drabble for Aerosin's birthday ;u; Set in our RPverse sooooooo... GinHiji NSFW


He was tired.

Extremely so.

It was warm. Dark. Moist. A hot day that had led into an even hotter night and Hijikata was completely beat. A cigarette hung limply from between his lips, the thick coil of sleepy smoke spiraling upwards as if reaching towards the heaven. It was definitely a valiant effort but alas in vain- the humidity swirled around and strangled through the white smoke until it grew thin and weak, and then even more until it broke and subsequently disappeared to become one with the night.

It was almost therapeutic how the smoke induced Hijikata's eyes to follow the trail of death and destruction, something so simple becoming something more and giving him a sense of listlessness. The days had been long and they only seemed to be getting longer as the summer dredged through Edo, making the atmosphere heavy and thick. Many would find the change in temperature refreshing, but for a working man it was a death flag, and Hijikata was on a dangerous path constantly moving forward just like the star-chasing smoke from the tip of his cigarette.

It was when the lengthy weight of ash grew too long and crackled off, falling down to sprinkle upon the front of his vest, that he rolled his eyes down across the park. It was deep evening then, the street lights had already come on and all the kids and useless bums had been sent home.

Light streamed through the shifting weight of the trees, street lamps providing the only artificial ability to see, and it played down across his form with ease. He could see the way people's shadows stretched long and wide across the vast darkness as they walked by, going to and fro on their own nightly business.

He actually had not spent the entire day patrolling, contrary to popular belief, but had only recently returned to the outskirts of Kabukichou. The park he was in was small and smelled stale, but very few people actually came around this way. The night crew opted for the more rambunctious activity, congesting along the brightly lit main streets where men and women went to drink and play.

But none of that interested him; he was far more interested in the peace and quiet that settled around the side streets and less popular parks, grass having been turned from green to brown long ago and overgrown.

"Officer, I never would have suspected you to be a druggie."

Rolling his head backwards, Hijikata's eyes narrowed at the smiling, ruby ones twinkling back at him before he realized what the Yorozuya had been commenting on and rolled his head back down to see that, well shit, it did sort of looked like he had crack cocaine spread down his front with how much ash had dropped there.

Spitting out his cigarette, far over used, he could only warrant patting down his front, fluffing the ash up and around them as the soft thud of boots padded around to the front of the bench he was on. Instead of replying to Gintoki's prodding, he instantly lit up another cigarette and tsked through clenched teeth.

The other sat down next to him, his white hair rustling in an uncoordinated fashion as he shuffled a little before scooting closer to Hijikata. He seemed to be determining if the other would retaliate violently with such public nearness but, seeing that Hijikata was far too preoccupied with ingesting nicotine into his bloodstream, he took the chance of pressing right up again the other's side and wrapped one arm around the back of the bench.

Both of them flicked their gazes about, a natural instinct to protect and make sure they were safe and left to their own devices. It was only after the initial assessment of their surrounding that one pulled and one pushed and they leaned into each other in such a natural and healing way.

"Tired?," Gintoki asked softly, his nose pressing to Hijikata's temple, the frush of dark hair fluttering along his skin and reflecting in the soft lighting. A non-committal hum reached him, the only respond Hijikata could make when so entirely wiped out and it seemed it was only when together that Hijikata willingly let himself relax. Even out in the open like that, he was becoming more comfortable and willing to trust the other with his wellbeing when on the very verge of exhaustion.

"Home."

Gintoki blinked before tilting his head down slightly though the angle provided useless at first so he only let out a soft, "Huh?"

Another grunt and a "Home."

Gintoki could only blink, tilting his head down slightly more this time to peer into his lover's eyes, something tightening in his chest when Hijikata looked up towards him in kind, one hand holding his cigarette loosely, head now pressed gently along the ridge of Gintoki's shoulder.

"Wanna go home."

And it really seemed to only be the soft flush that came into Hijiikata's cheeks at the soft phrase, tender but imploring and firm all at the same time, that ignited the realization in Gintoki's own mind and he let out an almost surprised, "Oh."

Blinking, he repeated more conspiratorially, "Ohhhh," before he was instantly on the move.

Standing, he took Hijikata's wrist and pulled the other up, tugging softly for him to follow, using side streets because he really did not feel like letting go like he would have to on one of the more crowded thoroughfare.

Hijikata wanted to go home.

Emphasis on home.

So Gintoki, in true Yorozuya fashion, gladly took on his lover's request, pulling him until they reached his own apartment in the middle of Kabukichou. Brought Hijikata home with him because that was precisely where he wanted to be and, as far as Gintoki was concerned, precisely where he believed Hijikata belonged.

The Yorozuya led the way up the stairs, still tugging his lover behind him and he was a bit mystified that Hijikata hadn't made him let go yet. Not that he was complaining. Hijikata's hand was warm and, shit, even the other's hand felt tired, fingers lax and palm slightly sweaty. He didn't mind; in fact, he relished the opportunity. That Hijikata entrusted himself to him in such an energetically burnt out state, it made Gintoki feel all the more important and sent his heart racing - doki, doki, doki.

On the landing, he slid the door open and poked his head in. Everything was dark except for a low glow farther in toward the living room - probably something left on by Kagura as a way to guide him back when he was gone.

Looking over his shoulder at Hijikata, he smiled, his breath coming out in a subtle plume. "All clear."

Giving the hand in his a tug, he stepped over the threshold and kicked off his boots as quietly as he could. It was difficult to do since they were buckled pretty tight, so he bent a little and pawed at them respectively with his free hand until they fell away. Hijikata was just sort of... standing there watching, the door ajar behind him. There was something endearing about that- the blank, somewhat glazed look that could be seen even in the darkness. Hijikata wasn't ever really needy - Gintoki snorted softly to himself thinking of Hijikata's impatience to, more often than not, come on, come on, hurry in bed - but there was a sort of 'needy' element to the way Hijikata was standing there. And though needy really seemed like the wrong word, Gintoki was struck by an all-consuming desire to take care of it, any needs, all of them.

Boots off, he reached behind Hijikata and slid the door shut with a soft snick. Their bodies were mere inches apart and it was then that he let go of Hijikata's hand so he could reach up with both to start taking off the jacket he secretly - or not so secretly - had an infatuation with. He undid all the buttons slowly and rhythmically, hands paying homage to the fabric because alas, they'd be leaving it behind on a hook. Last button finished, he took a step forward, a small one, and ran his hands over Hijikata's shoulders to divest the cloth.

Hijikata felt a shudder go through him, his body, though spent from the week's grueling activities, reacted to Gintoki's nearness. He rolled his shoulders, letting Gintoki take his jacket and there was something warm stewing in his stomach when the other almost reverently hung it up. It was a part of his uniform, damn straight Gintoki better treat it with utmost care and importance!

"Shoes," Gintoki said in a hushed voice, in front of him once more.

Shoes. Right. "Shoes", that meant something. Brows furrowing, lower lip scowling outward, he slowly looked down and ah, shoes. Grumbling and grunting unintelligible things, he kicked them off and he was so focused on the act that he didn't even realize he'd reached out to hold onto Gintoki for support.

"They'roff," he mumbled, a belated heat rising into his cheeks as he continued to hold onto the other's yukata.

And then of course Gintoki, the stupid moron with his stupid little barely suppressed smile and twinkling eyes and stupid permed hair had to lean in and kiss him. Their chests bumped and pressed together, Gintoki's strong arms wrapped around his waist and Hijikata sighed at the feel of those soft, soft lips pressed to his chapped ones. It was nice. He didn't have to think anymore as his right hand remained clutching the yukata covering Gintoki's shoulder and his left one ran up a firm chest to wrap around the back of a corded neck, his fingers sifting into soft hair. He leaned right back into Gintoki, the touch of their lips soothing and chaste; he felt more at ease than he had all day. Familiar scents, a familiar body, familiar sweet tastes, Hijikata unwound.

So it was completely natural a few seconds later when their lips parted for him to lean forward a little bit more and rest his head on Gintoki's shoulder. There was no one there to see them, no immediate responsibility Hijikata had to attend to, no lackey subordinates causing him trouble; here he could relax into Gintoki and forget everything outside the apar... home.

Gintoki wrapped his arms tighter around him, a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead, and yeah, Hijikata was home.

He should have been surprised at how calm he felt upon waking: it wasn't early morning but it wasn't too late either. A simple somewhere in between where the birds were chirping though not noisily, Hijikata can hear some people talking in muted, faraway voices, and the rustle of sheets.

Gintoki's blue comforter was spread across him diagonally so he pulled his feet up to gather back into the warmth underneath and it was only when he rolled onto his back more that his skin came into contact with heat. Turning more and in a careful manner so as not to wake the other man, Hijikata resituated himself so he could prop up on his side, one elbow braced against the sheets to hold his head up with ease. There was a warm sleepiness still at work over his body, eyes lidded as he took in his lover: soft hair, a sharp jawbone and ski-sloped nose. Eyelids covering some of the brightest gems he'd ever laid his own on.

There was something easy and warm in watching Gintoki while he slept. He looked less on guard, softer around the edges and not hedged with that teasing glimmer that shone over his entire façade all the time. Gintoki too was on his side, facing away from Hijikata, his free arm wrapped down and around the top of the comforter, squishing it to himself.

Biting his bottom lip softly in contemplation, Hijikata took up one hand and extracted it from the confines of the lush, blue comforter, forgoing the warmth that came from his own personal oven to reach over more and touch.

First with one finger, then two, just testing the waters to see if he would wake the other man from the sandman's clutches. When all Gintoki did was grumble a little in his slumber and wriggle his nose, Hijikata leaned over more. A gunmetal gaze followed his touching, starting down along the other's wrist and fingers where he was loosely clutching the blanket. Each knuckle got its own little outline, one by one, before he followed upwards along the tendons he could see stretching out long and taut beneath pale skin. Along Gintoki's forearm came a rise of goosebumps and a little sound from his lover, making Hijikata's lips twist up in a sort of half smile as he watched the yorozuya resettle into place. Thus, Hijikata's fingers continued their ascent, going down to run around the poke of an elbow, ashy and sharp there, before rolling upwards over the expanse of his biceps where he could feel the muscles contract and release even in sleep, as if Gintoki was trying to fight off his pokes and prods with his subconscious. It humbled Hijikata some that they were so deeply in this relationship with each other that Gintoki no longer struck out at him in sleep. …Well, both of them still DID from time to time, but it was no longer a common occurrence—something they have grown more used to than not was the feel of a warm, solid body next to their own.

Trickling his finger around the circle of Gintoki's shoulder and down along the blade of his back garnered Hijikata a soft sigh and that, above all, really did make him let out an equally soft snort. Leave it to Gintoki to be so obsessed with back rubs of any nature, even in sleep. It was so endearing that Hijikata gave into his sleepy whims, curling his body down over his lover's to press a kiss against his forehead before making to get up.

It only took a bit of rustling to find and subsequently don his yukata and boxers again, one hand rubbing his back in the hopes of loosening the aches as he made a quick trip to the bathroom. All was quiet and he suspected China to still be asleep, so it was easy to pee and wash his face, taking up the toothbrush he'd left at the apartment to brush his teeth because morning breath was not a happy thing.

Feeling refreshed and finally waking up for the day, he'd made his way back into the bedroom, closing the sliding door with a soft sound and, being alert now, he noticed… different things.

Like the way Gintoki was still in the same position he'd left him in.

Except his lips were kind of crumpled up as if he were trying not to laugh.

And that his cheeks were red.

Beet red.

A moment was all that was required for it to click before Hijikata caught Gintoki's blush like a bad cold and his breath caught in his throat, choking on absolutely nothing.

"B-bastard!" He yelped before stomping to the edge of the futon and slamming his foot into the other's stomach with a satisfying oomph. "You were awake the whole time! Asshole—b-baka!"

There were a couple more uncoordinated complaints being heavily dealt out but Gintoki was quick on the draw to sit up and wrap long, wiggly arms around Hijikata's thighs, and he pulled when Hijikata turned and somehow it was the perfect amount of leverage for the Shinsengumi Vice Commander to fall right into his lover's lap.

Grumbling and griping impressively, he willed away his demon blush even as he could feel Gintoki's own pressing into his shoulder blade, the arms around his middle only getting tighter as he felt more than heard the soft lilt of laughter.

"Aw, c'mon mayora, did you really have to sneak a kiss?" He turned incredulous eyes over his shoulder as Gintoki peeked up at him, mischievous glimmer settling back into his gaze. "Gin-san wants one while he's awake too."

And then Gintoki puckered up his kisser right there over the crest of Hijikata's navy blue yukata, but the other simply pinched his lips, relishing in the 'Ahhh, tut-tut-tut!,' that escaped.

Though, the teasing helped more than not and he mumbled something of, "Don't get stingy…" before Hijikata turned more, ready to plant a big one on him, making sure it would be messy and wet and slobbering just to irk the white-haired samurai when—

"GIN-CHANNNN!"

They both jumped slightly at the shout, Hijikata's heart now beating in an irregular fashion because shit for a tiny girl, she is LOUD!

"I'M HUNGRYYYYY! I KNOW YOU'RE UP, I CAN HEAR THE TOILET STILL GOINGGGGG!"

More yelling was sure to follow so Hijikata sighed as he got off the other's lap, Gintoki standing with a little tentative smile, and with a squeeze of his lover's hand, Gintoki gathered his clothes to go tend to his ward.

It was only when Gintoki left—there were a few ominous bangs and booms coming from the kitchen—that Hijikata realized he really should be getting to work for he'd overslept a bit. Lucky for him, they hadn't gotten his uniform dirty in the path from the front door to the bathroom to the bedroom and all he had to do was shake it out before changing into it. Opening the window to air out the room, he did up his scarf and patted down his hair before checking his phone.

Thirteen messages—busy man.

Pressing the voice mail speed dial, he put the phone to his ear and opened Gintoki's door, carefully padding down the small hallway to the front door where he donned his jacket and sat on the step to put on his socks and shoes, one foot then the next. Phone still propped between a shoulder and his ear, he flipped through the different messages, setting up different meetings in his mental datebook before standing to turn his phone off.

One of his feet tapped the toe of his shoe against the ground before a soft sound caught his attention. Turning, one hand already sliding the door open to leave, Hijikata couldn't help but smirk as his lover crept down the hallway towards him, mostly likely sneaking away from his duties as chef.

A pout was strung upon Gintoki's lips and those same warm arms came around his neck with a, "And you were going to run off too and using me… Such a terrible boyfriend."

Lips spreading wider across his face, Hijikata was about to lean in to kiss him—finally getting that good morning kiss, the little dribbling retort of, "Oh, I'm the worst," coming out, before the sharp sound of clack, clack, clack came around the side of the veranda.

"Gin-san, good morning!" Shinpachi called out, and Hijikata was quick to bat the other man's hands away, pulling back and swiping his thumb over his lip as he stepped back to let Four-Eyes pass.

"Morning, Hijikata-san," Shinpachi greeted and Hijikata nodded in kind before heading down the stairs and AWAY because he'd missed another chance for a kiss and he was retardedly unhappy about that even as he ignored the sputtering Gintoki was letting out somewhere in the background noise. It was just a kiss damnit! It's not like they needed it, and he couldn't even spare a moment to think on how he and Gintoki's kids had been getting along a bit more recently when he was so preoccupied on a goddamn kiss that he didn't get!

Letting out a disgruntled sound, he pulled out a cigarette and lit up, gaze flicking up at the green haired robot cleaning the front of the downstairs bar. She nodded and he grunted, walking away because work! He should be working! Because work was what was important!

It was only when he turned down the next street that Hijikata was out of earshot as Gintoki finally scrambled down the stairs and out of his employees clutches, looking much like how Hijikata had been feeling.

"O-oi! That's not—stop! IN THE NAME OF LOV—ACH!" It was all Gintoki could get out because he wanted that good morning kiss! He felt… he felt bereft without it! But of course right when he ran past Tama, an empty sake bottle flew like a demon bat from hell from within Otose's bar and straight into his jaw, sending him flying out the other way. And it was right before he passed out that his adopt-a-mama's voice ricocheted through his skull with a, "Too early, moron!"

It had been seve—no, EIGHT hours since Gintoki had seen Hijikata that morning and his mood has only worsened throughout the day. It had started out so well too! Waking up to his boyfriend kissing him on the forehead—on the forehead, how disgusting romantic is that? It made his heart speed up and a strange swirling coil in his stomach—in such a reverent way and he'd been about to ravish Hijikata in the best way possible because a morning make out session sounded perfect—

But then they'd been interrupted.

Granted, he loved the Yato pip squeak because nine times out of ten she's the spitting image of him… if he were a girl. And young. And an Amanto. Never mind that, though! The fact of the matter was that he didn't get his good morning kiss from Hijikata and that seemed to set off the spark for a series of increasingly unfortunate events, leading Gintoki to think that Hijikata's lips must be his good luck charm. And he needed that kiss, damnit.

His ill luck began when he'd woken from his sake bottle induced stupor on the ground in the dirt in front of Otose's bar, still in his pajamas which then needed a serious washing because he realized a little too late that Sadaharu had laid a gigantic turd right next to him.

Whining to himself, he stood and made his way back inside the apartment, ignoring how people were walking around him in a wide berth. Passing the big mutt, he grouched, "Thanks for the present," the other letting out a sleepy Arf! as Gintoki stripped and went at himself with a loofah in the shower.

And he pouted the whole time because there was no Hijikata to press up against. Or into the wall, or bending to holding onto the counter, or—

Wait, no! Getting off track now. Concentrate, Gin-san.

Once he was sure there was no lingering shit smell, he dried off and donned his normal getup, going out to lay on the sofa. Gintoki was reaching across the little divide to the kotatsu where his JUMP was sitting prettily when Shinpachi tossed a wad of letters in his face, letting him know about the ever present travesties of his business. Apparently one lady cancelled so there goes dinner's pay, and then another previous customer was demanding money back—HA! As if!—because what they had built didn't hold. Gintoki was sure that man's workers or SOMEONE else broke it because he worked honestly and would not gyp anyone on purpose. Not unless they were complete assbutts. And then of course, there was the last ominous letter from dear Sakamoto flying around in loop-di-loos through the cosmos telling him to expect a surprise visit sometime soon, and if that didn't put a nauseous green color into his face then nothing did.

And that last letter had been what prompted Gintoki to get up and outta there, because he really did not want to be around when Sakamoto decided to blow a hole through his roof with his rocketship, the trickling of A-ha-ha-ha! already running through his brain.

Thus, he had been spending the rest of the day wandering around Kabukichou, eyes actually peeled for an easy job to make some cash because he was about damn ready for a parfait at this point in time. Instead, he had stubbed his toe, a group of kids knocked him over unexpectedly while playing in the side streets, he'd had a pail of water accidentally thrown on him by the local florist and though she apologized profusely, she could only offer him recompense in flowers. Lo and behold, he did not want to be dripping wet, dirty with a flower in his pocket—that was more Hijikata's thing.

And on that note, he had perked up, actually wondering if it was because of the normal good morning kiss that he had missed and thus rendered him with bad luck. Rubbing one hand over his chin in contemplation, the other slung inside the opening of his white yukata, he decided that was mission numero uno!

Operation "He Is Just In A Small Snafu", aka Operation HIJIASS.

And it was only when he passed the pachinko place that he realized he was in deeper shit than he'd thought when he heard an eerily familiar victory shout before Hasegawa bursting out of the front of the place, tears streaming down his face as he garbled something about winning the jackpot. Instantly spotting Gintoki, the smelly madao ran up and hugged him, swinging Gintoki's now lifeless form this way and that and going on and on.

After getting his soul back into his body, Gintoki had karate chopped the top of Hasegawa's head, escaping his happy, disbelieving clutches and rushing away, hands propped over his ears as he screeched, "La, la, la, la, not possible, not listening!"

Because that was impossible. Hasegawa winning the jackpot? Pft! Never! He must have fallen into an alternate universe and thus became even more fervent in finding his boyfriend because that seemed to stick out as the one thing that had been off about the morning. He needs to get back to his own story, leaping through time like Makoto-chan when she'd accidentally stumbled upon Chiaki's magical walnut time-traveling device!

It was only every once in a while that Gintoki stopped and stared in fear at his hand, seriously contemplating the possibility that he was stuck in the matrix.

Thus, he'd spent eight—now NINE!—hours sans Hijibaka and he was beginning to lose hope, but shook it off because that was not a trait of a JUMP hero! He may be lazy and unmotivated, but hopeless he was not!

There came that glimmer of hope when he sat down to rest at his favorite dango shop, the sweet smell bringing tears to his eyes—not because it was delicious though he knew it to be true, but that he had no money to buy any. Ah, the woes of Gin-san!

But the small rest had his ears perking instantly as he heard a familiar shout in the crowd.

And then, before he could stop himself, Gintoki was up and rushing in slow motion with sparkles and colors flying around him because there, like his own little personal oasis in the desert, was Hijikata! His bastard! His love!

With a very manly screech, he didn't even pay attention to Okita-kun standing at Hijikata's side, nor anything besides the dark haired man and his lips—

"ACH!"

And then, of course, he slipped on a banana peel and landed flat on his back right before reaching the duo.

"This is not a prime time slapstick variety show, damnit!"

Another half pathetic whine escaped as he lay there, blinking his eyes open to see two familiar faces peering down at him.

"I hope he's got brain damage," Sougo was the first to come into clarity before he turned his eyes to Hijikata.

"Naw, can't do that when he's already retarded," his lover remarked, and Gintoki had enough motivation at that to sit up and grasp the front of Hijikata's jacket in two fists, bringing the man closer.

With something of a evil hiss, he muttered, "Good morning," before going in for the kill and pressing their lips harshly together. It wasn't a romantic kiss in any sense, chaste but smacking as he was determined to smooch his boyfriend soundly before Hijikata retaliated with violence.

Alas, maybe his bad luck hadn't run out, because he could feel the heat explode in Hijikata's cheeks—his eyes had slipped closed because, ah~ lips—right before a smooth uppercut was delivered to his jaw, being thrown back into the dirt once again with a yelp.

"W-W-WHA-WHAT THE FUCK D-DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING-? ASS-HOLE, STUPID—IDIOT PERM! ARGH!" It really would be amusing any other time at how very discombobulated Hijikata looked right then, face the color of Santa's big red hat, a hand slapped over his mouth and shoulders pinched up in embarrassment and stark defensiveness.

Standing slowly, Gintoki was about to divulge his issue to his lover a la Hamlet when he noticed Okita standing there smiling something eerie down at his phone, and Hijikata too went silent as all the blood drained from the Vice Commander's face.

"Cute… That's one for instagram," the sadist mumbled, thumbs flicking quickly over the buttons and Gintoki jumped in his place when Hijikata let out a war call of epic proportions and unsheathed Kindness, already slashing at Sougo's heels as they took off into the afternoon.

The weary hand he had risen to try and stop them instead hung limp where Gintoki had it outstretched, and his face fell, deciding to accept this affliction into his person and be doomed for the rest of eternity.

It was dark, dreary. The apartment was all sorts of drab now that Gintoki had gotten home and was using it for his personal moping ground. He'd scared the kids off with his angry face (at least by his standards; Kagura might say he was bitching more than when Gretchen finally left Raoul for Tony), and thus Shinpachi had invited her over to their family dojo.

Which left Gintoki alone to sulk.

And he was pretty damn good at it.

Pacing back and forth had become the norm, only stopping to change ice which he had continuously press to his jaw because Hijikata's punches definitely had not waned over the time they had been together—they were still as brutal and unexpectedly expected as ever.

He had ended up with a watery bag at long last and was now sitting in all his lackluster lengthwise along the couch, before turning and laying upside down. His legs hung loosely over the back of the couch and his head was upside down, white locks falling out of his vision as his eyes crossed and blood rushed to his head.

He didn't even feel like reading the JUMP that was still sitting on the kotatsu like it hadn't a care in the world; THAT was how bad this whole situation was!

But the worst thing was that Hijikata didn't seem to care at all.

He sighed because he knew that wasn't entirely true. Hijikata cared for him—a great deal actually, but the other has this retarded disability where he was unable to show it properly or show it at all. This normally left them bickering back and forth and then onto punches and kicks.

Is it so bad he wanted a little romance?

"One is the loneliest number!" He sang out at nothing in particular and nearly jumped out of his skin when the sliding door to the living room slammed over with a SMACK!

Eyes wide, he flipped back onto his front and stared upwards at—is that—could it be…?

"Hijikataaaaaaaa…" He whined, the other already heading over to his still moping form, the bottom of his face smushed into the coverlet as he lay on his front, one leg hanging down off the couch as his body deflated into a mass of limbs.

Hijikata could only snort incredulously, muttering, "You look like someone stole your parfait."

"Might as well have."

"Yes, yes," and then the mayora was bending down on his haunches, muttering a command of, "Turn over," before leaning in to press his lips softly, tenderly to his boyfriends own. Gintoki could feel his eyelashes fluttering without his consent because this, fucking this, was what he had been missing all day.

Something simple, something warm, and the overwhelmingly sweet slide of their lips together.

Pulling back, Hijikata brushed some of Gintoki's hair back, the other man nuzzling into his hand before Gintoki went to pin him with a narrowed gaze.

"Gonna need more than that to get my good luck back," came the sentiment from pursed lips and an admittedly cute pout.

Hijikata only raised his eyebrow before standing back up and sauntering around the sofa, Gintoki sputtering incredulously because Hijikata was just leaving him there?!

"W-what kind of boyfriend are you, ahn?!"

But rebounding over the sofa had Gintoki stopping short when a blue gaze rounded on him and his brain stutters slightly into goop because, holy crap, his boyfriend was hot. Instead of following that train of thought, his mind was rendered blank as Hijikata proceeded to slip two of his fingers into the ties binding Gintoki's yukata together, walking backwards and slowly guiding them over towards his bedroom and somehow the Hijikata's face had gone from pissed off to heated in a matter of milliseconds and that was all sorts of right.

Hijikata was on the same train of thought, automatically swooning inside because Gintoki's own face had warped from pathetic kicked puppy to frisky, though still looking cautious because of whatever this stupid luck thing he had been going on was about.

He backed up until he could slide open the door, the hand that had been against the yukata ties dragging upwards along Gintoki's body just so he could sift his fingers into the other's hair the way he knew his lover liked. Hijikata then brought him forward with a single tug, lips close enough that he could feel the soft breaths Gintoki was taking and releasing.

A pause, then another as Gintoki watched Hijikata watch him, faces heated but plain—that was until a smirk broke out across Hijikata's own, tightening his fingers with a whisper of, "Well, we might as well hop to it then."

And the rug burn got when Gintoki all but tackled him into the bedroom was well worth it.

Whining really was not on Hijikata's radar for the norm, but right now he could warrant a few whimpers amidst the gasps and moans he and his lover were trading between the sheets.

One of his arms was spread out in front of him, caging in his face where he was biting into the comforter as Gintoki continued to thrust into him from behind. The wet slap, slap, slap of flesh on flesh sounded so explicitly lewd in the dank room that smelled of sex and sweat that his asshole would twitch every once in a while in retaliation.

They were on round two—the first had been a heated make out session followed by equally heated words and ending with the ever sensuous sixty-nine—and Gintoki seemed to be in no mood for playing. He was sharp and focused, his left arm holding onto Hijikata's which he was using as leverage to pull his lover back onto his dick and the forcefulness was what had brought out the first whimper.

"F-fuck—you.. .feel good.. "

Hijikata's muscles clenched at the soft phrase, heart beat skyrocketing because Gintoki rarely ever let out these heated little phrases during sex unless prompted, so he had to wonder what was up with Gintoki today that made him so—so…

"Hgnnn..."

But the thought was cut short, more important things at work. Like the way Gintoki would twist his arm just so with each provocation—not enough to hurt but to strain a little. It had electricity running up and down Hijikata's spine the way he was forced to take what Gintoki was giving and forced to give everything in return.

"So c-close, Hi—ngh.."

Hijikata was close too, Gintoki laying his body near flat lengthwise over his lover's own, pressing him down into the futon with his weight enough that the cloth of Gintoki's treasured comforter rubbed delightfully against the underside of his cock.

"Heh… You're leaking…"

Another half whine, half growl and Hijikata released the soft comforter in favor of turning slightly to dig his teeth into Gintoki's wrist which was propped near his head. A sharp grunt spilled from Gintoki's lips, his head tipping back in pleasure as his hips snapped and a flare of heated pain ricocheted up his arm from where his boyfriend's teeth were digging into his skin.

Two can play at that game though.

"Ahnn… T-Toshiro—"

Well, maybe that would come later, because right now he could feel the heat escalating, sharp flashes of electricity clouding his vision as Hijikata shook against him. The strong body beneath his clenching around where his dick fit snuggly in his lover's ass, as if he belonged there, as if this was taking every shitty little thing that happened during the day and replacing it with something overpowering and so, so much better. So, he leaned down and nuzzled against the back of Hijikata's head, and it was when the other released his hold of Gintoki's wrist that their lips could meet over the edge of Hijikata's shoulder as he reached his peak. Grunting as his hips stuttered and shook, Gintoki's orgasm was drawn out longer when he could feel Hijikata still twitching and rutting himself against the bed, a soft moan escaping where they were attached at the lips. It only took another minute of thrusting for Hijikata's body to string taut before releasing, little twitches getting softer until he simply deflated into the bedspread.

It set a different fire beneath Gintoki's skin with the knowledge that he could make Hijikata cum without even touching his dick, and the kiss was broken when his smile grew too wide.

Sighing, he tapped a hand against Hijikata's skin where he held him at the hip before pulling his own back, shivering when his dick slid out with a slick sound. Another sigh came from Hijikata then and Gintoki could only will himself to scoot a bit to the side and collapse on his front so he wouldn't be squishing his lover. He did have some care for the other man's comfort. Not much, but some.

Turning his head sideways to look at his boyfriend, Gintoki was rendered suitably breathless for the hundredth time that day with the way Hijikata looked: bright eyes under a heavily lidded gaze staring straight into his soul, a hot flush encompassing most of his face and up to his ears. Without even looking, he knows that same blush trails downward along a strongly corded neck and spotted along his torso. Hijikata's dark hair was mussed up in tangles and Gintoki could not find a single thing he didn't love.

And it was so, so, so much better now that the day was over and he had his good luck charm back!

On that note…

"Oi," he muttered, Hijikata raising a brow at him sleepily. "Leave me without a kiss again and I'll flush your mayo."

And then he was surprised in the most delightful of ways when the expected bickering didn't come, but Hijikata simply blinked at him owlishly with wide, honest eyes and replied, "Ah, so that's why my day was crap."


End file.
